sburbrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Breath
Weather, vitality, flight, and serenity are encompassed by the aspect of Breath. Heroes of breath seize the invisible power of the very air around them and wield it to great effect. Breath's associated element is Air. Heroes of Breath may freely use Air tagged powers. Effects Flight Contest: None Breath For the duration of this power, the user can fly at their base move speed. Should this effect end while the user is airborne, they float gently down in a straight line at half their move speed and land without taking damage. Gust Contest: Focus vs Enduring Breath If the target loses the contest, they are pushed a number of yards equal to the difference they lost by, and knocked Prone. Flying creatures receive a -2 penalty to this contest, but do not fall Prone, as they are flying and that doesn't make sense! Storm Contest: None Breath The user of this power calls up powerful winds that fill the target area for the duration of this power. Those caught in the region move at 1/2 speed and take a -4 to their AV. The howling winds make a great deal of noise, requiring anyone in the area trying to make out speech or any sound of a similar volume to test Chicanery at -6. Flying characters must test Traversing at -6 every round they remain in aloft in the area of effect or fall from the sky. If they leave the target area before hitting the ground they catch themselves. The user of this power is not subject to any of these effects. Lightning Contest: MA vs DV Breath The user of this power calls a bolt of lightning out of the air to blast the target. If used inside, the bolt seems to snake in through windows, under doors, or out of walls. The power deals 5d6 Electric damage, and the target must test focus or be stunned. Howl Contest: Target tests Daring+4 Breath The target is battered by swirling winds, and must test daring with a +4 bonus or be frightened. Cyclone Contest: Focus vs Traversing (read below) Breath A whirlwind forms at your direction, and remains until dismissed or the power ends. The whirlwind is a Big object, generally 2 yards wide and 4 yards tall. Each round on your turn, you may move it at a speed of 10 yards as a free action. Any character of Medium size or smaller that begins their round in a square occupied by the whirlwind must contest their Traversing vs the user's Focus If the victim successfully defends, they are moved one yard outside of the whirlwind and allowed to proceed with their turn as normal. On a failure, they are caught up in the whirlwind and thrown around like a ragdoll, taking 4d6 Air damage in the process. As a result of being swept up, the victim is stunned for one round At the beginning of the next turn, the user must roll Focus vs the target's Traversing again. If the victim succeeds, they escape the whirlwind. If not, they remain trapped, taking 4d6 air damage and losing their turn every round they fail to escape. Victims trapped in the whirlwind are held aloft 4 yards in the air. Anyone wishing to pull a character free contests Mangrit with the users Spirit as a standard action, provided they can reach that high. If successful, the character is pulled free and moved adjacent to their rescuer. If the whirlwind effect ends or leaves the space occupied by a trapped character, they are unceremoniously dumped on the ground and free to proceed as normal, provided they survive any fall damage. Wind Shield Contest: None Breath A curtain of moving air falls over the target. They gain the following as an ongoing effect: +1 Physical Soak, +2 Air Soak. Delirious Air Contest: None Breath By swooping or falling at the enemy, the user amplifies their attack power. To use this effect, the user has to have fallen or flown downward at least 4 yards toward the target on the turn this power is activated. This power adds 3d6 Air damage to any standard attacks made by the user as part of this power. Guiding Breeze Contest: None Breath The target of this power can immediately make a standard attack as an interrupt action. This attack automatically hits. Lifdoff Contest: None Breath The breeze enshrouds a willing person or object, allowing the user to move them up to 20 yards as a move action. Objects can be dropped as a free action, and will fall to the ground if left in the air at the end of the power. This power is limited by weight in the same way as Telekinesis. See the Telekinesis page for more information. Fresh Air Contest: None Breath The target is no longer dazed, frightened, sick, or stunned. Additionally, they heal 2d6 HP.